


Four divided is nothing but broken boys and discs

by GordieGord



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Music Discs, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, soul music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordieGord/pseuds/GordieGord
Summary: A brilliant flash of green light filled the air before everything went black.Mell0ny fell into the void.JacksonCat fell into the void
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Four divided is nothing but broken boys and discs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistBorn_SprenDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soul Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862277) by [MistBorn_SprenDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath). 



> Set after chapter 1 of this fic! It's very cool, go check it out :)
> 
> (also i dont think youll be able to understand this if you dont read the fic but if you want to continue ahead, well, i cant stop you)
> 
> Instead of dream just breaking mellohi, he was in possession of both discs!

The light ended and just as quick, Tubbo was over the discs holding them tightly.

_Mell0ny fell into the void._

_JacksonCat fell into the void._

With shaky hands, he turns them around desperately. He makes eye contact with a glowing purple blonde and shakes his head.

The twig snaps.

Tommy feels. Even when his eyes blur, tears flowing, he sees clear as day. Even when he sobs and the empty part inside him screams, he hears the tiny moo's of a baby cow in the distance. Smells the seawater crashing from the bay.

"Just remember you guys were the ones who decided to revolt against me—"

"Oh don't get me started with that shit, Dream! The only we fought against you because out of nowhere you stole the discs knowing full well what — _who_ — they were!"

"You! You killed them!" A guttural scream tore out of Tommy.

"I didn't kill them. They died the moment they got stuck in those discs."

  
  


"With that logic, the discs are their corpses, right?" Tubbo speaks up, still staring at the still discs. 

"I.. guess you could say that, yes." Unknowing where the older sixteen year old was trying to get to.

With a violet sheen obvious at second glance, Tubbo looks straight at the monster clothed in neon green.

"Are you proud of yourself then? That you just snapped in half the bodies of two nine year olds?"

Dream stops at that and the brunette almost laughs. Clearly taken aback, the dirty blonde leans backwards, arms slightly open.

Tubbo, with sick satisfaction could imagine the wide eyes behind the unmoving porcelain. "Did you think we were some rambunctious teenagers messing with something we shouldn't? Did you think we _deserved_ it?"

"We were children. Four wittle children trying to have fun in the field, away from the foster home. Do you fault us for that?"

"They were nine, we were seven. You...you're a psychopath..!"

A wretched cry bursts out of the dichromatic haired boy as a shaking hand points accusingly at the speedrunner.

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get back into writing after like, a month of nothing, and this idea has been in my head for a while soooo
> 
> go read [this!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039802)
> 
> and thanks for reading!
> 
> if you liked this drabble you might wanna (other than kudos and comment) maybe,,, check out my other [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853466)?


End file.
